One Humunculi Left
by Momo Brigham
Summary: A Chamira shows up to take the alchemy entrance exams and ends up passing. The reason behind his entrance is unknown to all but Roy Mustang, and Ed and Al (Having Ed just getting back to Al's side from the other side of the gates after Al getting his body back) get curious and try to find out why. Will they get their answers? Check it out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry if this is too short or anything, it's my first time at doing this... but I hope you guys like it! ^^ I also added my Fullmetal ocs hope you like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist!_**

Chapter 1

~On A Set Of Steps In Central~

The young boy sat alone on the steps to the Central Military Building, hunched over a picture of a woman and her two sons. That young boy just so happened to be me. I sat there looking at my mother and my older brother with a small smile.

"Hey, who are you?!" A blonde boy, a bit taller than me, said fuming slightly.

I flinched slightly, but made sure my cloak covered my legs and my hood covered my face. "I-I'm here for the test..."

The boy made a huffing sound then started walking up the steps. "This way."

I started slightly, then got up and followed as fast as I could without making my chamira characteristics obvious. "Y-yes sir."

The boy froze for a second and looked at me, surprise obvious on his face, then shook his head and continued. "Today is the written test, tomorrow will be the spoken test, then the day after is the day to show your skills off."

"O-okay... Th-thank you for the information, sir." I said sincerely. "I didn't know what to expect, so this is a relief of sorts."

He looked back at me with a look of disbelief. "Really!?"

I shrugged. "I was getting an automail arm and leg three days ago and before that I was in a bit of a predicament..."

"Wh-" He started to say something then froze. "Wait, did you say you got an automail arm and leg?"

I nodded and showed him my left arm. The arm was automail all the way up to my shoulder, 'but my arm is gone... Ripped from the socket... Only a small price to pay, considering I was the pulled from the gate before I could bring my Nii-san back.' I thought to myself.

"Huh... This looks like the work of a girl I know..." He said grabbing it and, I made sure to relax my arm, moved every joint carefully. "Who made it for you?"

I looked at him closely, taking in his his height and hair and eye colors, then asked, "Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Yes...? Why do you wanna know."

I smiled happily, not that he could see though. "Winry said that I was almost as good as you when I got my automail." I had to try my hardest to not swish my tail, then I remembered something. "Oh! And she said she would be seeing you later today."

Edward nodded as he stopped at a slightly opened door to our left. "This is the room where the written test is taking place."

"Thank you Fullmetal, sir." I said looking straight at him, forgetting my catlike eyes for a while.

He stood there, surprised for a second then mumbled a 'yeah whatever,' and stepped into the room. I followed and sat in a seat near the back. When I turned to sit down I saw Ed go to a taller dirty blonde boy in a lab-coat. After studying the two closely I figured the one Ed was talking to was Alphronse Eric, Ed's younger brother.

"Alright everyone!" The taller of the two said. "I am Alphronse Elric, and this..." he gestured to Ed. "Is my older brother Edward Elric. He is The Fullmetal Alchemist and he will be helping me supervise you guys today."

Ed looked around t everyone with a calculating gaze, then paused on me with a curious look before listening to his brother.

"I will pass the written test out then you will begin." Al said, shuffling the papers in his arms.

After passing out the test, with Ed's help, the two Alchemists returned to the front of the room and started talking quietly about Military stuff. I took one look at the test and instantly knew I knew more that half of what was one the first page. After about 20 minutes I had finished more than half of the test and after 10 more minutes I was done with it. I put my head down and fell asleep after checking to be sure I finished the test.

 ** _If you read to this point, I hope you liked it. If you would, please R &R? _**

**_P.S._**

 ** _I would love to know what you think of my fanfiction, and I will be posting the second chapter in three to four days._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I'm back~ ^^ here's chapter two. Though I'm still having trouble figuring out how this stuff works, but here it is~_

 _Special thanks to The Castle in the Clouds for reviewing ^^_

 _Disclaimer! I do NOT own FMA!_

Chapter 2

~After The Test~

I woke to Al's voice. "Alright everyone, I want you to leave your tests on the desks you're at and to exit the room in an orderly fashion. Your time is up so do not touch test or anyone else's."

Al and Ed watched me stand and stretch with a yawn, but the way they watched me made me feel weird so I shrugged it off mentally. I followed the others as they started to get up and leave the room. As I got closer to the door, and the last person, I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"Excuse me, uhm... miss?"

I turned to see that Alphronse was the one holding my shoulder. I felt a pang of annoyance at being mistaken as a girl, but I don't think I mind it too much. 'It is our first time meeting after all'I think to myself.

"Yes, sir?" I say brushing his hand off my shoulder carefully and turning to face him.

"Did you really finish your test before you took your nap?"

"Yeah, it was easier than I expected." I rubbed my good hand up and down with my automail arm sheepishly. "Plus I didn't get any sleep last night..."

Al looked taken aback. "R-really?"

I nodded, "i-is that bad?"

He seemed to regain his cool, then smiled and shook his head. "No, no, no, it's a good thing that you finished."

I smiled slightly and relaxed a bit. "Okay."

"So... You didn't know what to expect, huh?" Ed said, crossing his arms and looking at me suspiciously.

I flinched internally, but nodded. "Yeah, but when Miss Winry was making and attaching my arm and leg I decided to study instead of whine and complain about th-"

I was cut off by a a woman with dark brown hair in a tight bun saluting in the door way. "Fullmetal, sir!"

"Yes?" Ed said looking peeved.

"Colonel Mustang would like a word with you, sir!" She said, still saluting.

"Alright, alright... Tell him I'll be there in a bit..." Ed said, heaving a sigh.

"Yes sir!" And with that the woman turned on her heels and left the room briskly.

"Well... I should go now... My... friend(?) is waiting for me..." I took a deliberate step back as I spoke and almost made it to the door before turning and running into a short man with glasses and black hair.

I bowed deeply. "S-sorry, sir, I didn't hear you come in..." With that said i moved around him and ran out of the room.

Once I got to the front entrance, I put my hands on the wall and leaned my head on the smooth cool stones. after a while i heared foot steps coming my way and stood up straight to see who it was.

"Hey!"

It was Ed.

"Y-yes?' I asked, startled.

"You dropped this." He said, holding a picture out to me once he got to me. I looked at it and gasped.

"My, my picture..." I went to grab it then stopped and looked at Ed, then grabbed it carefully. I turned, clutching the picture to my chest. "Th-thanks..."

"No problem." Edward said smiling and scratching the back of his head. "I remembered you had it on the stairs and thought it was important to you."

I smiled slightly and pulled my hood farther over my face.

"Well, I have to get going so I'll see you later, Fullmetal sir." Then I turn and leave the building. I ran a few minutes then looked around for the tree that me and my friend said we'd meet at. After a few seconds of looking I spot him and walk over.

"Hey Yuki, I'm back."

"Welcome back, Kyo." He said in a growl, lifting his wolf like head.

 _Cliffhanger w sorry guys I had to XD between being sick and having to go to my dad's I don't really have time to make it any longer... I'm also sorry guys, if I made any grammatical errors. Also sorry for the shortness again. I'll try to make it longer next time though~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys here's chapter 3!~ Enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA, but I do own Kyo and Yuki and Kyo's Nii-san ^^**_

Chapter 3

I smiled. "Sorry it took me so long, but I think I'm just gonna walk to town since I forgot to take your saddle off before I went in." I said, taking the saddle off and fixing the wolf like fur that met his horse half.

"Alright, but I'm going to stay here. So come back when you're done, okay Kyo?" He said, nuzzling my arm.

I nodded and pet his head reasuringly. "You got it buddy."

"Good!" He barked happily and swished his horse tail.

I giggled quietly and put all of my stuff into a large bush by the tree, then I checked to make sure I had my money bag before walking over to Yuki and patting his head one last time. "I'll be back before dark."

"Okay..." Yuki nuzzled my hand then froze and flung his head to our right with a threatening growl.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you..." A familiar voice said.

I turned towards Al fast with a shocked expration.

"W-what is it sir?" I asked, taking a step towards Yuki to get inbetween, should Yuki feel more threatened than he aleady was.

"I was just curious as to who was over here... I'm sorry..." Al said, acting nervious.

Yuki growled, but seemed to calm down. "It's okay sir. But you don't have to appoligize for anything."

"Oh... Uhm... er... Well, do you guys need a place to saty for the time being?" Al asked, and I could tell he was concerned.

"That's okay... We were just gonna try to find a place to stay for a bit..." I said nerviously.

"I could ask my brother if you two can stay."

"But, I wouldn't wanna be in anyone's way..." I said pulling my cloak closer to me.

Al smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't have asked if you would be in anyones way now would I?"

I thought that over for a bit. Then I realized he wasn't gonna let me say no. Turning to Yuki I asked, "What do you think?"

"Whatever..." Yuki answered in a growl.

Smiling slightly I turned back to Al. "Sure."

"Alright." He said grinning. "I'll go ask brother. Wait right here."

After Al disappeared into the building Yuki shifted and growled. "Why are humans so pursistant...?"

Chuckling, I scratched behind his ears. "Because all living things feel the need to protect the ones they think are weak..." Then I add with a sigh, "Plus he thinks I'm a girl..."

Yuki laughed in his own cute little wolfy way. "Why don't you tell him you're a guy?"

I frown at him and walk over to the tree to sit down. " 'Cuz it's too much work..."

Still laughing, Yuki nuzzled my arm. "Whatever you say, Kyo."

I smiled and petted his head. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when Al gets back..."

As I started to fall asleep, Yuki laid down beside me and answered quietly, "You got it..."

~In The Dream~

 _I was back beside my Nii-san as he lay dying. I clutched his hand tightly._

 _"Kyo, you have to live on, don't let our escape go to waste..." He had said with his last breath._

 _"Please Nii-san..." He smiled as heard heard my words, and then his body went limp, the blood from his many bullet holes stopped gushing and his body grew cold. "Nii-san! Please... Don't leave me again... I don't wanna be alone again..."_

 _I looked around to see if I could find anything to help. After looking I spotted some chalk. "I'll fix this Nii-san... I'll make it better..." I said standing, after setting his hand down carefully, and wiping my eyes. "I'll get you back to new..."_

 _I picked up the chalk and drew the forbidden circle around his body, then I carefully finished drawing under his body to complete the circle. My head snapped up as I heard the front door break down and yelling._

 _"I have to hurry..." I said to myself, then placed my hands on the circle and focused. After a few moments I saw the gates, the doors opening so I could see inside. I searched and right as the gates started to take my arm and leg to complete equivalent exchange I was yanked from the gates. I screemed as the people dragged me from the circle and my Nii-san's body. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder._

~End Dream~

I woke with a start.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up to see Ed.

Pausing to cartch my breath, I nodded. "Yeah... I think so..."

Yuki looked up groggily as he woke. "Oh... Sorry Kyo... I fell asleep as well..."

I smiled, "It's okay Yuki, you were just as tired as I was."

Ed watched me with a slight scowl. "You aren't human...?" He asked in confussion.

My eyes widened in fear as I realized my hood had fallen and my animal ears were fully visible. I hurriedly pulled my hood up. "I-I'm sorry... "

Ed narrowed his eyes a bit then sighed and stood up. "It's fine, come on. Al's waiting with the car."

I watched for a moment, surprised. "Uhm... but what about Yuki?" I said, getting up and hurrying to catch up.

"Al said he was gonna drive over here to pick up you're stuff, but first we have to go to our appartment before we bring him and you're stuff..." He said, sighing deeply.

I furrowed my brow, deep in thought. "Uhmmm... okay...?"

After a few moments of walking in silence, Ed glanced at me. "Roy told me about what you did..."

"Huh?" I said, blinking. "what- OH!" I realized what he meant then looked down and bit my lip. "You mean about my Nii-san...?"

"Yeah... And about how you got to be like that..." Ed said quietly.

"Oh... uhm... Well... please don't tell anyone just yet?" I asked, looking up at Ed.

He smiled. " 'Course not. Me and Al tried human transmutation before too, but I had to anchor his soul to a metal suit of armor. That's how I became an alchemist." Ed rubbed his head sheepishly.

I smiled and relaxed, Yuki had followed for a bit but he had turned back by that point. "So you guys saw the gates too?"

Ed nodded as we turned on the road to a black car. "Yeah, we also went looking for the philosophers stone to get our bodies back..."

I nodded and thought back to the rumors of Fullmetals disappearance. "I don't care much for the stone... I know it needs the lives of living people and I don't want to hurt anyone else..." I hugged myself. "I just wanna..." I stopped myself from finishing my sentence as Al leaned out the window of the car and waved happily at us.

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter, my laptop died before I could save the original so it's not exactly what I wanted... Sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked it ^^ Oh! and I was gonna say more, but I can't remember what so I'll just say it before the next chapter when I do remember.**_

 _ **P.S. If you wanna know Kyo's Nii-san's name; It's in the next chapter ;**_ D


End file.
